


Hannah Tyler

by little_lost_panda



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, narration, rose tyler's daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_lost_panda/pseuds/little_lost_panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry about the formatting, I'm posting this from my phone which does not have a tab button.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hannah Tyler

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the formatting, I'm posting this from my phone which does not have a tab button.

I barely remember my mother. I'd only known her four years when she was taken away from me. I remember crying at the door because she'd locked me in and I was too short to reach the handle. And then the door opened, and the man I believed my father at the time stepped in, face raw with tears, surprised, as though he had forgotten I was there. I remember his hug, like I was the only thing left in the whole universe and he was so scared to let go. 

The next four years were the best of my life. Martha traveled with us, raising me and teaching me, especially those three months I got my wish to call the Doctor “Dad”. Then we were off again and I was back to calling him by his name again. I remember all those months after the angels got us, they both dropped me off for my first day of school. It was the closest I ever had to a normal life, and I was so happy to see the TARDIS materialize back to us. That kind of life was boring, even to a five year old. 

I've been told there was a year where me and the Doctor were held captive, but I don't remember much of that, only in nightmares. I do remember Martha leaving us. I screamed and cried and refused to leave the TARDIS, even when we crashed into a boat. I blamed the Doctor for her leaving and I was so mad at him. I wanted my best friend back. But then we met Donna; I didn't remember meeting her the first time, but she remembered me and the Doctor. 

Donna was funny and made the Doctor happy, so I liked her. She was the best aunt ever, she liked to call the Doctor “spaceman” and me “little spacer”. 

Then I met you. We were at the empty library, and you were there for work. 

“Honey, let's not talk about that adventure, I don't want any spoilers now.”

Oh, sorry. It's probably not a good idea anyways, you were really sad that we didn't know you.

Then we met Mum again. I didn't recognize her at first, but apparently she’d been looking for us. The Daleks were invading and she was across the street and I didn't know who that was but then Dad, I mean the Doctor, sorry,-

“Don't be sorry hon.”

Well the Doctor said her name and started running to her and I was really confused so I stayed by Donna. But then he got shot by a Dalek. And I was screaming and Mum was screaming and Uncle Jack killed the dalek and we were back in the TARDIS and he was shooting regeneration energy into his old hand and then he was with me and hugging me and mum tried to hug me too but I just wanted dad. That was the last time he called me his little banana. 

“He called you that?”

Yeah.

But we stopped the daleks and the TARDIS was full of people and there was two Doctors! Two! I never understood that. And then we were on a beach, and he was talking like I was suppose to stay with Mum and the other Doctor but I didn't want to leave the TARDIS, it was my home, y’know? So I snuck back on and then we’re taking off and I'm hiding in my room and when I go out Donna is gone and the Doctor is sad and gets even sadder when he sees me. 

Then he got scary. He broke a lot of rules. So many that he had to regenerate. Then we crashed into the shed and met Amy. And we opened the crack in her wall and learned that Prisoner Zero has escaped and then he left me. He said five minutes and never came back. 

“Honey, would you like to come with me?”

Why?

“I run into him sometimes, come with me and we’ll find him eventually.”

….okay.

**Author's Note:**

> So the thought for this character came to me while watching Silence in the Library. I don't really know why, she just popped into my head, living out her fantasy life just like Donna was, with a real Mum and Dad, just like she's always wanted. She is biologically the daughter of Rose and Jimmy Stone, but she's never actually met him. And sorry, I don't have a beta and I rushed this cause Hannah has been in my head for years and suddenly started screaming to be let out so this chapter is pretty much unedited. More to come soon, hopefully.


End file.
